The present invention relates to a display device.
With respect to a display method for producing images on a display device, to consider each pixel region, the display method can be classified into an impulse-type display method which repeats a display time and a non-display time, as represented by a CRT (cathode ray tube), and a hold-type display method which produces a display continuously, as represented by a liquid crystal display device or an organic EL display device. In consideration of these two display methods, in the hold-type display method, the response speed as viewed with the naked eye is also influenced by the time during which the image is held, and, hence, there is a drawback in that the response speed of the hold-type display device appears to be slower than the response speed of the impulse-type display device.
On the other hand, Japanese Patent Laid-open 2004-212747 describes a technique in which the typical display image is displayed for n lines, and, thereafter, a black image corresponding to m lines (n=m=4 as an example) is collectively displayed, thus realizing a pseudo impulse-type display which can enhance the response speed as viewed with the naked eye.